Treacherous - Hiatus
by loveberry334
Summary: Aang woke up 4 years before the events in Avatar: The last airbender. He's been walking in the shadows, learning all he could about bending and at the same time becoming more and more bitter to the world. Will he eventually deem it worth saving?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avatar or anything that has to do with it. This story, fan fiction whatever is mine though so no copying or anything like that please.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: <em>Sokka's Prelude<em>**

The South Water Tribe remembered till this day the bright white light that illuminated the sky all those years ago. The elders thought it was a good sign though a dangerous one. Maybe the Avatar would finally come back and save them from the terrifying clutches of the Fire Nation. In order to help said hero, all their men set out to battle leaving one brave little boy behind, Sokka.

The boy grew day by day trying to prove that he indeed would have been useful in their battle, that indeed he was good enough. All his attempts ended in failure. He was just a boy, no more than 11, he didn't know better. No one was there to train him, no one was there to teach him. He was alone, he had to learn on his own.

His grandmother saw his struggle, but there was nothing she could do except offer a good word here and there. Sokka though, was getting desperate, furious. His mother had died years ago, killed by the people that his tribe's men were so desperate to defeat and he could do nothing about it. He had to sit home tired, lonely, doing nothing day by day but attempting to better himself in battle in order to protect the only ones he had left, his most important people now, his grandma and little sister, Katara.

Katara was a darling. All day long she would help her grandmother with the chores having taken their mother's place. He knew that and appreciated it, unbeknown to the little girl. Unfortunately though, this made him even more desperate for something, anything. He tried hunting, didn't work, he tried fighting...well trying to do so with fully grown polar dogs is not the best of ideas, but all in all he was about to give up.

That certain light months ago had given him hope, but now he started to wonder if that light truly meant hope or disaster. The people wanted to believe what was best, they were at their wits end after all. Folks were killed, homes were destroyed, the optimism diminished till it was but a speck of the original. No one believed they could do anything about it, until now.

He knew though, that it will bring grave consequences in the future. He was right.

Not long since "the light appeared" the men left, Sokka entered a state of depression and anxiety and just like that, one day, they appeared. As soon as the black snow started falling from the sky the village knew what to expect. Panic arose, women and children fled all around.

Sokka didn't, just like the time his mother was killed he stood bravely, now as the oldest male in the village. His duty, left by his father, was to protect the community and that was what he was going to do no matter how hard or impossible it seemed.

Things didn't work out like that though, they never do. He wasn't strong enough and he failed. Everyone couldn't help but wonder what the Fire Nation wanted from them now, Sokka knew it had to do with the light and it did.

They walked proudly all around demanding from everyone where the Avatar was. No one knew of course. They had seen the light and believed the Avatar returned but that did not mean that they also knew where he was.

The soldiers didn't believe them of course. They almost killed Gran-Gran, but thought otherwise at the last moment. Why kill old people when they could do so much more damage. All males left were kidnapped.

Sokka fought against them all he could. He tried not to cry, he was a man, but it all came crashing down the closer they got to the ships. His eyes filled with tears no longer caring who saw. He started fighting even more.

"Gra'ma! Katara!" he cried out painfully desperate. Katara almost lashed out, her water bending showing just below the surface. She tried getting to her brother, but was restrained and calmed by her grandmother.

"It will do no good if your killed Katara. Stay put, he's a fighter after all, he'll get through this." Even with these words, Kanna still cried. Saying things and believing them were two different things after all, but Katara didn't need to know that, she had already lost a mother and a father considering. She didn't need to know she may lose her brother possibly the same way she had lost her mother. They both had to be strong and she would make sure of it.

In one swift moment Sokka was trust upon the Fire Nation ship and thus remained with the last image of his home, the Water Tribe, forever burning in his mind, perhaps the last image ever of his grandmother and beloved little sister. He had lost and thus he had failed them.

That's how Sokka's path began: as a future soldier of the Fire Nation, a brilliant tactician that would do anything to obtain his goals and destroy anyone in his path to do so.

.

.

.

Maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>

"You're incorrigible sometimes you know that right, our dear prince Zuko?"

"Takes one to know one after all..."

"...Aang."


End file.
